Be Careful What You Wish For
by carolily
Summary: When Lal makes a wish that she doesn't mean, someone she cares about dissapears. How can she undo it? Will she even try to undo it? Cololal Fanfic
1. Wish

Lal swore Colonello was the most annoying, insensitive busy-body jerk face that ever lived on the surface of this planet. At least, that's what she thinks, as she stood in front of her twitching and fidgeting squad, Colonello the one fidgeting the most. She glared at him, but he only just grinned. Her relationship with her student is truly a love-hate relationship, but more of Love or hate she wasn't quite sure. At some times, he _could_ be sensitive if he wanted to, he _could_ be cute if he wanted to, and there were times when Lal saw him, her stomach would flutter, but that doesn't mean anything as far as she was concerned. She still holds her case about how the world would be a better place without him.

As she dismissed the group, they immediately headed for the shade of the trees, moaning about muscle pains and groaning about a certain cruel instructor. Not that Lal cared. She turned her head to the side as Colonello approached her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Blushing, Lal slapped it off.

"Now Lal, don't be so stubborn kora!" He grinned, as Lal shot a glare in his direction.

"It's 'Ma'am to you. Now, everybody up! 50 laps around the field! If you don't finish in 20 minutes, then you have to do it again! GET UP NOW MAGGOTS! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! "She yelled, scaring all the trainees off their butts. Colonello grumbled incoherently.

"Colonello, come with me." She motioned with her hand; Colonello immediately followed her to the training rooms.

"Sparring? Again? Do you know how many times I've ended up washing dirt from my mouth kora?" Colonello complained, as he dodged a kick aimed his way.

"Like I care. You need to get better. Your blocks are pathetic." Lal sneered as he attempted to block her kick, but was a second too late. Emitting a low choking sound, Colonello fell to the floor, curled up on the ground. Lal glared, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Weak. Your blocks lack strength. Your blows lack power. And for goodness sake, I didn't kick you that hard!" She was not in a good mood today, and what was left of her patience was only a small delicate thread. Unfortunately, Colonello didn't know.

"Why are you so irritable kora? Easy for you to talk when you're not the one getting beaten to pulp." He grumbled, getting up. Lal's eyebrow twitched.

"Blame yourself for being weak."She snarled at him, who crossed his arms and glared back.

"You know, sometimes I wish you weren't my trainer kora. You're so harsh, criticized your students, and really, couldn't you figure out how to be nice kora?" The look on Lal's face changed. He could see the initial hurt in her eyes, and then a cold hardness that made him shudder. She turned away.

"Oh, Lal, I'm sorry kora. I didn't-"Colonello tried to apologize, but Lal cut him off.

"Really? I wish that you weren't my student either. In fact, I wish I never met you, so I don't have to deal with your pathetic skills and waste my time training people with no potential." Her voice was icy, as she turned to leave. She didn't look back.

Later, she did regret what she said. But that was already late into the night, and lights out was already called. Snuggling under her covers, she silently promised herself that she'll apologize in the morning.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Lal frowned as she scanned the ranks of the men standing in front of her. Colonello's spot was empty. _Strange..._ Lal dismissed, thinking he was late. Usually, he wouldn't pass up a moment of teasing and tormenting her. _When he comes, I'll give him an earful._ Lal silently vowed as she started the morning exercise. As she assigned her 'new and improved hell training plan B' she completely forgot about Colonello until lunch time. As she dismissed the sweaty and dead-on-their-feet trainees for lunch to rest and clean themselves up, she felt something was missing. _That's strange. Usually Colonello would be here to harass me... Colonello! _Lal suddenly remembered. _He still hasn't shown up! _Beckoning a harassed looking trainee, she put her hands on her hips, making him shudder.

"Do you know where Colonello is?" Lal's voice was snappy, but also leaked nervousness and concern. Where could Colonello be? The trainee gave a funny face.

"Who's Colonello? Is he a new transfer?" He nervously stuttered, looking down. Lal frowned.

"You know, the one that's loud, obnoxious, and has me as his private trainer." Lal snapped impatiently. She didn't have all day.

"Ma'am, you don't have a private trainee." The man in front of her gave her a strange stare, and ran off when Lal dismissed him with a flick of her hand.

"Strange..." Why didn't he know who Colonello was? He was there for such a long time, and caused such havoc, that everybody knew him. Flipping through her attendance records, she came to her list of trainees in her squad. Scanning through the list, she realized a pang;

Colonello's name wasn't on the list.

Carolily: dun dun dun! Thanks to Colonela and Dreamsugar for your reviews! They make me really happy also, this was the plot my friend gave me the idea for (you know, aka Colonello, Nello-chan, Wolfy, etc) Stay tuned for this. Dunno how exactly it's gonna end, or how long it's gonna be, but, look forwards to it! Today it was deathly hot. I couldn't get my thoughts straight. Ugh.

Colonello: and How does that concern the reader kora?

Lal: Colonello, just keep your mouth shut. Maybe you really should just disappear.

Colonello: *indignant grumbles*

Carolily: Anyway, please review! It will make me :D


	2. Delusions

Colonello's name wasn't on the list. How can that be? Lal immediately trudged up to the main office building, slamming open the door, making the secretaries jump.

"I demand the master list of trainees!" She barks sharply, as a quivery man spoke up.

"No officer is supposed-"He tried to voice, but Lal cut him short.

"I don't care. Just get me the list NOW!" She ordered, as the man dug in the filing cabinet for a moment, glasses askew and plump cheeks rosy. He handed Lal the list with a quivering hand, and she snatched it away, scanning the c names section.

Colonello... Colonello... his name never showed up. Cocking her head, she dropped the paper on the desk, and stormed out of the room. As she headed back to the training field, she was deeply lost in thought. Why in the world was Colonello not on the list? Where in the world was he? Lal's eyebrows creased into a nervous frown. It's like he...

"Disappeared into thin air?" a helpful voice popped from beside her. Lal whirled around startled. Instead of a man she expected to see (and bash on the head too), She saw three faeries floating beside her. She rubbed her eyes. Hard.

"What the hell are you?" she turned to face them. A couple of nearby trainees stared. One of the faeries made disapproving tsking sound.

"Now now dear, that's no way to talk. Don't you have any manners?" another scolded gently, which made Lal angrier. A little part of her thought she might be going delusional. Faeries? Her imagination was probably a bit too active. The existence of faeries was too absurd but, so was Colonello's disappearance. Whatever. She need to get Colonello back...

"Tell me where Colonello is." Lal's voice was dangerously calm, as if she was a volcano, about to explode. (Which in a sense, she was) she curled her hands into fists, knuckles turning white.

"Well, it was your wish wasn't it?" that made Lal blink confusedly. What?

"When did I ever- oh..." with a pang, she remembered yesterday's events. A cold sense of dread washed over her.

"You wished it, we granted it." The third faerie flicked her wand. Lal repressed the urge to rub her eyes again.

"No no no, you've got it all wrong. I didn't really wish it, it just..."

"Slipped out?" the first faerie chirped, causing Lal to swat at it. She missed.

"A-anyway, what are you doing here?" Lal stutters, looking at her watch. Ten minutes until regrouping.

"We're your fairy godmothers! Did you not notice?" the faerie (Lal didn't even know which one, she was just so confused) flew circles around Lal's head. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she tried to catch up with events. Colonello disappeared. She had faerie godmothers. Okay, that was sounding a little crazy, even to her. But she had to get Colonello back.

"Whatever. I don't care. Just poof Colonello back." She crossed her arms, as the fairies exchanged a glance.

"Sweetie pie, we can't just poof him back. You've already made the wish. You can't just undo it." A faerie spoke reluctantly, as Lal leaned against a tree. She had to go in five minutes.

"Then what do I have to do?" She snapped. Really, she didn't have time to waste. It was concerning the existence of Colonello after all! Even if he is an idiot...but... well, Lal didn't actually wish she never met him, though it kills her to admit it.

"That's precisely the magic of it. You need to find out what you need to do. And when you do, then your wish will be ungranted. But... we, you have a time limit of three days." Lal's eyes narrowed.

"Well, that was clear instructions. I totally know what to do now." She turned around, muttering sarcastically. She felt panic rise in her chest, but quickly quashed it down. Was this even real? This couldn't be a dream could it? She pinched herself.

She sat up in bed, eyes bright and out of breath. Calming down, she looked out the window.

_It must have been a dream... _She thought, getting out of bed. Dressing quickly, she ran to the shooting range. He went there every morning. Though she knew it was stupid, she muttered a prayer. Rounding the corner, she could hear the familiar shower of bullets, and the gun being loaded. The headband wearing blonde looked her way, as she stood there, huffing.

"Oh, Lal? You're here-"Colonello smiled sheepishly, but trailed off as Lal turned around, crossing her arms. The corners of her mouth curved upwards.

"Colonello, about yesterday... sorry."

Carolily: Surprise! Ahah... ah... please don't kill me. I just had to...

Colonello: This wasn't how it was supposed to happen kora!

Carolily: well, it was just so tempting...

Lal: Well, he was still there after all... che, how disappointing...

Carolily: Now Lal, you know you didn't mean it *Lal blushes* Anyway, I'm not even going to ask for reviews. It's really... yeah. But I would be happy if you did!


End file.
